The prior art discloses many different types of bicycle locks. However, none of these have proved to be entirely satisfactory. These earlier locks are mostly limited in their movements in that they either cannot swivel, or are limited to a few directions of swiveling. The present invention has the advantage that it will swivel in all directions, making it possible to lock the bicycle to any stationary object regardless of the shape or size of the same, and regardless of whether it has a vertical or horizontal orientation.